


its been a long day

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Post Battle, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A brief post battle interlude between brothers
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	its been a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr, inspired by this [incredible fan art](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/621446331649720320/rexwolffe-patreon-request-for-vox-thank-you-very) on Tumblr

"You wanna get wasted?" Wolffe dropped down on the ground beside his little brother, leaning back against the rock the Captain had propped himself up against.

"Fuck yes." Rex said, two tendays under droid fire, too little rest and too many deaths bleeding into his voice. "You got anything that will do the trick?"

Wolffe rummaged in his belt for a moment before producing a small flask. His armor creaked as he reached around, holding it out. "I have a start."

Rex's eyes were half closed, inching toward sleep he was too tired to succumb to. With monumental effort he opened them and took the proffered flask and gulped a few swallows.

"Gods I'm tired." He rasped, returning it.

"Yeah. Been a long kriffing day." Wolffe agreed quietly.

Rex sighed, dropping his head back against the rock and letting his eyes slip closed again. He wondered how long it would take for the scent of blood and blaster burn to fade from his nose this time.

"Thats not what I meant."

Wolffe's laugh was a low, rumbling thing, dusty from lack of use.

"I know." He leaned over just enough to knock his vambrace against Rex's shoulder guard. "Me too."

Rex slumped toward him and Wolffe shifted so they were leaned securely back to back. It had the intended effect and moments later Wolffe heard Rex start to snore.

He smiled and brought his flask back to his lips.

"Sleep well, vod. I have the watch."


End file.
